So Far
by Choco Berry 88
Summary: He used to love me, but when she came everything changed. Now, he only thinks of me as a friend. Her name sounded like poison in my ears. She was always the apple of every god's eye in Olympus. I realized that I was contented even if I had to watch him from afar. If I could see him, I'll be alright. But I know won't lose. I won't allow anyone to surpass me.
1. Chapter 1

You may all know me as Hecate, goddess of the crossroads, witches, ghosts, darkness, and moon. But before earning these titles, I was betrothed to Hades. I know you're asking yourselves how could an old and heartless crone like me be engaged with Hades. First reminder, I'm not old, I just look old because of the cloak I wear. Second, I wore heavy makeup to look like I'm thirty or something. And third, I did have emotions, I was just upset the fact that Hades couldn't stay with me because of her.

Here's what happened:

I woke up and saw my parents in my room. I noticed that they had a huge smile plastered on their faces. I wonder if they'll have another child. This is getting weird. "Mother, Father, am I having another sibling?" I asked. Yes, I was pretty naive back then. "No, even better," my mom, Asteria said. "Let me guess, it has to do with marriage. Right?" I cannot believe I asked this.

I know that smile on mother's face when it has to do with marriage and children.I remembered when my aunt Leto told mother that she will have twins. I just shook my head on thought about marriage. "Well daughter, I suppose that you shall a fine wife for lord Hades." My jaw just dropped when my father blurted that out. "Wait what!" My eyes widened. Arghhh! Why do my parents have to make me go through this. "Look Perses, our daughter is so excited that she's speechless!" mother said excitedly.

Can't they even read my facial expression? I was shocked, in a bad way! Duh! "Hecate, Hades wants you read this," my dad said as he gave me the letter. I read it. It said in the letter that Hades is excited to see me. He also wrote a poem. I liked the letter, but the problem was the poem. It was too romantic. Gross! Who knew a guy from the Underworld was romantic and sweet.

Wait, did I just call him sweet?

My cheeks started burning after I read the poem again. I read the poem more than ten times. "Looks like you loved the letter," my mom giggled. "Don't worry you'll meet him today." Huh? That was funny, I thought she said I'll meet Hades today. I just laughed like a retard. "What's so funny?" father asked quietly. "The funny thing was, I thought mom said that I'll meet Hades today." "You will meet him today." After my father said that, my face paled. 'I DO NOT WANNA GET MARRIED!' I screamed in my head.

"Oh! My baby is growing up!" mother said cheerfully. Not again. Well I do have two choices and its: Run away, never be engaged, and disappoint my parents or agree with the betrothal and make my parents happy. Why does life have such tough choices. It's like trying to decide if you want a sapphire or a ruby. Maybe I should pick choice number two. After all, my parents did this because they know what's best for me. "I think I should allow the engagement," I declared. I cannot believe I just said that. At least my parents are happy. "We should leave now, if your really willing to be engaged," my mother said.

* * *

The Underworld was beautiful, it was really captivating. I thought it would look rotten. I noticed that the plants here had diamonds on were tiny diamonds everywhere. I never knew the Underworld was amazing, it was more gorgeous than Olympus.

My parents and I went to Hades' palace. It was dark in his palace, but it wasn't sinister darkness. It was the type of darkness that was lonely and peaceful. It was pretty. Judging the looks of his castle, it looked like he was the type of guy who needed a special someone to stay with him, to laugh with him, and to love him. I know that being engaged to the king of the Underworld means taking huge responsibilities. Being engaged to him also meant driving away his loneliness. After knowing this, I kinda felt sorry for Hades.

I'm starting to wonder if I should be the one. I shouldn't worry at all, I know I'll do this well. I tried to calm my self by roaming around the palace. His palace was so huge. I think I'm lost. Just great! I ran into many areas I don't know. I ran into a huge door. I don't know if I should open it or not. If I open this door, something bad might come out or maybe its just another room. I heard whispers from the wind. I was really frightened right now, so I just opened the door.

The door led to the gardens. Of course, I did go out. I got so tired from all that running that I sat on the marble bench under that tree that bore small diamonds. I was in deep thought. I was wondering what Hades is like. I wondered what he looked like, I wondered if he was nice or not, I wondered how his voice sounded like. I kept on asking myself what he was like. I don't know if I'm nervous or excited or both. My stomach felt like it was twisting. While I was so worried about the whole thing I put myself through, I heard footsteps from behind. I turned my head, shaking so hard.

"Are you lost?" The man asked. "Of course not," I replied with pride. He sat beside me and smiled. "You're not from here, I have never seen you," the man said "Why are you here anyway?" "I came here because I'm engaged to Hades," I said. The man just smiled. He was handsome with his deep purple eyes, pale skin like mine, tall stature, nice body, and black hair tinted purple. "I must say, you really are such a gorgeous creature, prettier than I have ever expected," he said. "Since I don't know you, I'll introduce myself. I'm Hecate, daughter of the titans Perses and Asteria," I replied. "Well then," the man said, "I'm Hades, king of the Underworld and god of the dead." Did he just say his name was Hades? "I'm glad got to see you," Hades brushed his bangs aside. He seemed kinda embarrassed when he said that. I was pretty adorable. Did I just say that out loud?

Hades reached out for my hand and led me to his throne room. My parents were there waiting for us. "You already met our daughter," mom seemed surprised to see our hands intertwined. You should know it's very big deal if I held hands with a guy. It would take me a lot of convincing to hold hands with a guy. "How did you meet Hecate?" my father asked. "I saw her sitting by herself in the gardens, she seemed like she was in a deep thought. I decided to speak to her, since she looked approachable," Hades replied.

"Is it alright if Hecate could stay with me?" He asked sincerely. "I would want to get to know your daughter even more." In my opinion, this was way too sudden. "You are permitted to stay with our Hecate," my mom said seriously, "but, you should promise us that our daughter will be alright." "I promise to you that she'll be fine as long as she's with me," Hades said. "Very well then," my father approved. Is it me or was it inconsiderate of them to allow me to stay here without asking me?

After my parents left, Hades led me to the balcony. "I thought you wouldn't want to stay here, I was afraid you might leave," he sounds anxious when he said that. "Well, I did stay here to make my parents happy," I said. He looked disappointed when I said that. "So, you didn't stay here because of me." Was he giving me the puppy dog eyes look? "You were the other reason why I stayed here. You seemed so lonely, I thought that you could use someone to talk to," his smile brightened after I said that.

"Are you tired?" he asked. "Kind of," I replied. He held my hand and led me to my room. His hand was warm. I noticed the blush on his face. Was this his first time to stay with a girl? This moment felt like it will never end.

Before Hades left my room, he kissed my hand and said good night. I had never felt this before, but I know I'll grow to love everything in the Underworld. I laid my head on my pillow and looked at the hand that Hades kissed. "Were we fated to be by each other's side?" I asked myself.

I know have to go through many things if I stay here...

* * *

BTW the old version of this story is in my wattpad account :D


	2. Trust

I have gotten used to the Underworld. I grew to love this place, I wasn't scared anymore.

I woke up happily today. Why? It's because I get to see _my fiance._ Yes, my fiance. I'm glad I accepted the marriage. I'm glad I'll be the one who'll make Hades smile. Imagining another girl making Hades smile sickens me. 'I wouldn't let anyone steal Hades from me,' I thought as I brushed my hair.

Suddenly, a nymph came in my room. "Lady Hecate, King Hades is expecting you to be at the dining room," I heard her say. "Alright," I came in the dining room. "Looking lovely today," Hades complimented. "Thanks, I guess," I blushed. "Do you know why I asked you to be here this early?" The go of the Underworld asked. "No," I wondered if this was an important matter.

"We're getting married in two months," Hades announced. My jaw dropped. I do love Hades, but I'm not ready for this. It felt like crushing my head on a wall after hearing that 'important announcement'. "Will you accept this _my dear _Hecate?" He sounded so possessive when he asked that. I know he wouldn't let me slip of his fingers.

Never.

I spent so much time with Hades and he understood me so much. He was the only person who knew my feelings. Because of that, I trust him. "Yes, I accept," I replied. "I thought you would say no," Hades hugged me. "Why would I say no to you?" I laughed. "I don't know, I just thought," he blushed. "Here," Hades slipped a ring on my finger, " I hope you like it." The ring was gold and had rubies and diamonds on it. "I love it," I said as I admired my ring.

After Hades gave me the ring, we went to the Upper World.

* * *

We sat on the grassy meadows and enjoyed each others company. I laid my head on his lap. "I want us to be like this forever," Hades wished. "We will stay like this," I assured. "What if you had someone else?" he sounded worried. "Why would I have someone else? I already have you," I said. He gave me a pat on the head and kissed my forehead. "I-I l-love y-you," Hades stammered. "Of course I do," I giggled. "Then say you love me," he said. "I love you, I love you more than anyone," I said shyly.

The sun started setting. The colors red, orange, and yellow spread across the sky. I was picking flowers at that time. I found the prettiest rose and grabbed it. I ran to Hades and tried to show the flower. "Hades, don't you think rose is lovely?" He didn't hear me. "I said, do you think this rose is pretty?" He still didn't hear me. "Hades!" I tried to catch his attention. I looked at the direction he was staring at. He was staring at a girl. Or was it a tree? I grabbed his arm. "What were you asking me?" Finally, he wasn't spacing out anymore. "Let's just go home," I insisted.

Meanwhile...

The Fates were doing there usual job. Clotho spun the thread, Lachesis measured the thread of life, and Atropos took some lives away by cutting the thread. As the two other Fates were doing there job, Clotho was looking at the crystal ball. "What are you looking at," Lachesis asked. "You know, the cute couple," Clotho said. "Well it looks boring," Lachesis said while twirling her hair. "I know how to make everything interesting," Atropos batted her lashes. "I like the sound of that!" Clotho exclaimed. It looks like the Fates were planning something.

* * *

'Hades had been acting weird lately after we went to the Upper World,' I thought. Why was he acting like this?

I went to the gardens and saw Hades holding something. I came closer. He was holding a lily. Why was he staring at it like that? Was he thinking about me? "I'm not sure if she would like you, but I'll deal with it," I heard him say. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you no matter what, not even her," he stared at the flower. "If she hurts you, she'll pay the price," he kissed the lily. That was odd. Who was he talking about? "Hades, what are you holding?" I said trying to sound innocent. "N-nothing!" he said and hid the the flower. "Just give me some privacy, alright?" Did he just drive me away? Fine! If he wants privacy with that dumb flower, I'll give him privacy.

I went back to my room. Before that, I heard some servants talking. "No, she has amber eyes. The king wants to give a dress that matches her well," I heard a servant say. I don't have amber eyes, I have bluish green ones. "She loves lilies. Add some of them on her dress," I heard another one say. I don't like lilies. I don't like the sound of this.

I arrived in my room and saw a scroll resting on my bed. It had to do with witchcraft and dark magic. I was curious, so I read it. I tried practicing it. I learned how to destroy everything and create darkness. I thought about what the servants said a while ago. Now, I will destroy those in my path. I have merged with darkness. After reading that scroll, all of my naivety was gone.

Hades is hiding something from me, I know it. With the power I hold right now, no one can stop me no matter what. I won't allow anything to come between me and Hades.

I would even have to murder if I needed to...

* * *

BTW the Fates aren't old in this story and please make a review! :D


End file.
